Toy Story 5 (2025 film)
Toy Story 5 is a 2025 American computer-animated 3D comedy-drama film produced by Pixar Animation Studios for Walt Disney Pictures as the fifth and final installment in the Toy Story series and the sequel to 2019's Toy Story 4. It was released to theaters and 3D on June 20, 2025. Story On a vacation to Tokyo to visit her grandparents, Bonnie brings along with her a dozen of her favorite toys. At the airport, however, her luggage containing her toys is accidentally left behind. Lost in the airport, the toys must find their way out, soon ending up on the streets of Tokyo and a toy museum where Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye are forced into captivity behind a glass display. It is up to the other toys to free their friends and find their way back to Bonnie before it's too late. Cast * Tom Hanks as Sheriff Woody: A pull-string cowboy doll and star of Woody's Round-Up, and leader of Bonnie's toys. * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear: A space ranger action figure, Woody's best friend, and the co-leader of Bonnie's toys. * Joan Cusack as Jessie: A pull-string cowgirl doll and co-star of Woody's Round-Up and Buzz's girlfriend. * Annie Potts as Bo Peep: A porcelain shepherdess doll and Woody's girlfriend, who was re-introduced to the series in Toy Story 4 following her absence from Toy Story 3. * Kelsey Grammer as Stinky Pete the Prospector: A prospector doll and co-star of Woody's Round-Up. He returns from Toy Story 2 in the role of the main antagonist of the film. * Frank Welker as Bullseye: Woody's horse and co-star of Woody's Round-Up. * John Ratzenberger as Hamm: A wise-cracking pink piggy bank who becomes Buzz's second-in-command on their mission to free Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye from the toy museum. * TBA as Mr. Potato Head: Based on Playskool's toy of the same name, Mr. Potato Head is a potato-shaped toy with detachable body parts which he can control independently. He is sarcastic and outspoken. He is Hamm's best friend. * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog: A toy dachshund with a metal Slinky for a body. * Wallace Shawn as Rex: A sensitive and anxious green plastic Tyrannosaurus rex toy. He often amusingly annoys Hamm and Mr. Potato Head. * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head: Mr. Potato Head's sweet and kindhearted wife and female counterpart. * Jeff Pidgeon as the Little Green Men: A trio of three-eyed green squeeze toy aliens from the Pizza Planet restaurant and the adopted children of Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head. * Andrew Stanton as the Evil Emperor Zurg: Buzz Lightyear's arch-nemesis; an evil purple space villain action figure. He reappears as a minor antagonist in Toy Story 5. Production Toy Story 5 was announced in 2021 at the D23 Expo. Trivia * Toy Story 5 features many similarities to Toy Story 2, such as: ** Buzz being the primary hero. ** Stinky Pete being the primary antagonist. ** A Tokyo toy museum playing a major part in the story, though the museum is actually seen in Toy Story 5, whereas it was only mentioned in Toy Story 2. ** Both films have sequences set in an airport. * Some elements of Toy Story 5 are taken from the un-produced 2005 Toy Story 3 script by Circle 7 Animation. * Toy Story 5 was released 30 years after the first Toy Story. * A fifth film was originally unplanned, but following the critical success of Toy Story 4, ideas began circulating wildly within Pixar for a film that would work as a conclusion to the series. Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Toy Story Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Pixar